


Stuck In The Middle of You

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Talking, a lot of drinking, and being drunk, being stuck, but not much thrusting, developing porn, some porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Izaya and Shizuo meet at a bar, they send everyone running. Only, the rivals don't fight, and instead find themselves trapped together with no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle of You

How Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya came to find themselves in the middle of a drinking competition was anyone’s guess. There were theories, ranging from body snatchers to doppelgangers, but none of them seemed particularly possible. All anyone knew for sure is that Izaya had stumbled into a bar with a lopsided grin that looked more genuine than mocking, and had plonked himself down on a stool beside a swaying Shizuo.

 

All of the patrons and staff had fled after that, with the few at the back of the escaping crowd surprised to see that no chairs, bottles, or countertops had gone sailing through the air yet. Shizuo didn’t look exactly happy to see Izaya, but he didn’t look angry either.

 

The last person to leave was the bartender who had been nervously serving the blonde, who threw out a high pitched “Take whatever you want!” over his shoulder as he made it through the doorway. Izaya had been the one to catch it, with Shizuo too busy being a mixture of confused and irritated to listen.

 

“You ‘eard him, Shi-” he burped a little midway through Shizuo’s name and covered his mouth with the back of his hand for a moment, before continuing with a more enthusiastic slur, “Shizu-chan! Make some… some drinks!”

 

Shizuo looked at Izaya as though it he’d only just noticed him, despite the fact that he’d been staring at him ever since he sat down. “Why would I make uzz drinks? You… prolly pass out, louse. Too weak!”

 

Izaya pouted, his bottom lip jutting out in an almost comical way. “But… you’re wearing the suit an’ everything… M-Maybe it’s Shizu-chan who can’t hold his liquor.”

 

Shizuo smirked at the strange way Izaya was saying his name and his pronunciation of the word ‘liquor’, but stood up anyway. He wobbled slightly, hands slamming on the bar to steady himself causing the floor to shake. With some effort, he threw one long leg onto the counter and rolled over the top of it, landing with a loud bang on the other side.

 

“Shizu-chan is so stupid, you can’t balance at all!” Izaya laughed, spinning around on his stool in an attempt to show off his own supposedly unimpaired abilities, only to fall off it himself. The two men giggled on opposite sides of the bar, trying with a great deal of effort to get themselves upright once again.

 

Once Izaya had crawled back onto his stool and Shizuo had managed to pull himself to his feet, Shizuo leaned heavily on the bar as he laughed to himself. “Wh-What’s ya poison… like… actual poison, ‘cause I wan’ you dead, geddit?”

 

Izaya laughed in response, leaning forward as well in order to grip the edge of the counter with his now clumsy fingers. “Anything you make’ll be poison, Shizu-chaaan.”

 

“Oh yeah? I’ll ‘ave you know that I’m the best bartender in Japan, Fl-Flea!” Shizuo replied, picking up a bottle of something and throwing it into the air in an effort to prove his point. Izaya’s eyes followed the bottle, watching as it soared into the air above Shizuo’s smirking face, then as it came down past his waiting fingers only to smash unseen on the ground beside him. “Oh, shit.”

 

Izaya clapped and giggled, nearly falling off his stool again in the process. “Stuuupid Shizu-chan!”

 

“Better than you!” Shizuo retorted, grabbing a glass and filling it with something dark. “Here! Try this!”

 

Izaya took the glass from Shizuo with both hands and took a large sip, only to spit some of it out as he started to laugh. “You forgot the alcohol!”

 

Shizuo took the glass from Izaya and sipped it a little himself, bursting out laughing once he tasted it. “I… I thought I…”

 

“Maybe it’s sleeping.”

 

“Eh? Ah! Shhh! D-Don’t wake it!” Shizuo whispered, delicately took the glass in question and put it away from them both, placing a napkin over the top of it as though it were a blanket. “I’ll make something else.”

 

Izaya watched as Shizuo carefully chose a jug, as if it were the most important choice of his life, before throwing in at least seven different types of alcohol and a splash of lemonade. He mixed it with a spoon, the look of concentration on his face forcing Izaya to stay quiet.

 

Ten minutes later and the beverage was ready, and Shizuo poured both of them a large glass each before adding a tiny umbrella to each once he was done.

 

“Here’s yours.” Shizuo said proudly as he pushed the glass with the tiny blue umbrella toward Izaya, dragging the one with the red umbrella to himself. “Dr-drink it.”

 

Izaya put his head on the bar and scrutinised the brown liquid with its tiny umbrella, then pushed it back toward Shizuo in an almost tender movement. “I want the red umbrella.”

 

“But it’s mine.” Shizuo replied in an unexpectedly childish and protective tone, his eyes wide as if he were afraid that Izaya would hurt it.

 

“Shizu-chan, I want the red one!”

 

A strange look hit Shizuo’s face as Izaya whined, forcing him to look away with reddened cheeks. After a few seconds of deliberation, he surrendered. “F-fine… idiot.”

 

Izaya raised an eyebrow (or tried to) at that, confused when Shizuo’s glass was slowly pushed toward him. His cheeks flushed to match Shizuo’s, but both men put it down to the alcohol. “Thank you?”

 

“Shut up!” Shizuo snapped, still using that childish voice, then picked up Izaya’s first glass as he very obviously avoided the other man’s gaze. He down the drink all at once, his face contorting comically at the taste. “N-needs sugar!”

 

Izaya winced at Shizuo’s reaction, but picked up his drink anyway. Not wanting to be outdone, he took all of it at once, mimicking Shizuo’s look of disdain at the taste. “It’s too sweet already!”

 

Trying to get a hold of himself, Shizuo shook his head rapidly from side to side and stumbled in the direction he thought the sugar might be in. “Not sweet!”

 

“It is!” Izaya argued, shoving himself off his chair and onto the bar. With some difficulty, he pushed himself onto his knees and chased the blonde down the bar, loudly threatening to stab him should he add anymore sugar.

 

“I FOUND IT!” Shizuo yelled, picking up the sugar and holding it over his head as if it were a trophy.

 

Izaya mumbled something incoherent at that, and launched himself off the countertop and at Shizuo. He smacked into him hard, causing them both to fall to the floor as sugar scattered onto the both of them.

 

Izaya had landed on top of Shizuo, who was still holding the near empty bag, and pushed himself into a sitting position on the bodyguards waist. “Give it!”

 

“No!”

 

Izaya grabbed the other side of the bag and pulled it toward him roughly, an unprepared Shizuo being dragged up with it. The bag ripped in half as they fought, the remains landing on Izaya’s neck and chest.

 

“Look wha’ you did! Idiot!”

 

“It’s your fault! Apologise to the sugarcane! You’re so wasteful!” Shizuo replied quickly, staring at Izaya’s chest. He let go of the bag and wrapped his arms around Izaya’s waist tightly, then leaned into the pile of sugar resting on his collarbone, “Can’t waste it!”

 

“Wha-? What are you doi-nnnghh!” Izaya wriggled in Shizuo’s lap in a futile escape attempt as his captor licked his collarbone, but quickly found himself leaning forward and scratching at Shizuo’s back. He felt disgusting with the sugar granules rolling down his shirt, but Shizuo’s tongue was anything but.

 

Shizuo lapped at Izaya’s collarbone, moving upward sloppily and to his neck, before moving back down again. He frowned at Izaya’s shirt, it being the only thing standing in his way, and tore a chunk of it off with his mouth.

 

Izaya squealed, fingers moving upward and digging into Shizuo’s neck harshly as he squirmed. It felt good, sticky and hot, and it was making him hard.

 

“F-Fuck, Shizuo!”

 

The blonde stopped licking at Izaya’s chest, slowly tilting his head upward to look at his victim. It was only then that he noticed Izaya’s erection pressing against his stomach and the god damn erotic look on the flea’s face to match it.

 

His dick twitched, fully hard in under a minute. He started to lean in toward the man on top of him, his voice becoming deep and rough. “Izaya… Y-you got some sugar… on your… y-your…”

 

He closed the gap between them instead of finishing his sentence, licking, sucking, and biting Izaya’s lips desperately. Izaya moaned into it, clawing at Shizuo just as passionately. He pushed the blonde onto the ground and moved between his legs, forcing them open without breaking the kiss, then ground himself against that rockhard ass as hard as he could.

 

Both the men groaned and Shizuo thrust his hips upward, pulling Izaya into an almost crushing embrace before breaking away from the kiss. “Fuck me.”

 

Izaya grinned and grabbed each side of Shizuo’s vest and shirt, ripping both open hungrily. He lowered his head and bit one of Shizuo’s nipples, getting a series of moans and curses in response as he licked and nipped at it roughly.  “Your place? You have to carry me~!”

 

Shizuo whined, not wanting to wait.  He’d forgotten where they were completely, and panicked upon remembering. He stood quickly, one hand cupping Izaya’s ass as the other grabbed the jug of alcohol he’d prepared earlier.

 

He started power walking out of the bar, but returned after Izaya reminded him about the sleeping glass of soft drink. Neither wanted to leave that behind either, just in case some idiot came in and woke it up.

 

With both the glass and jug being safely carried, they left the bar and walked/stumbled to Shizuo’s apartment as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

The two enemies didn’t walk through Shizuo’s door so much as they broke through it, somehow neither of them managing to spill the drinks they’d brought back with them as their tongues fought each other in some strange battle for dominance. Shizuo’s hand had never left Izaya’s ass, squeezing it so tightly that he was sure there’d be a bruise there in the morning.

 

They stumbled through the small apartment, stopping only once to put the jug and cup on the first available surface. All four hands now free, they ripped at each other’s clothes, pieces of cloth flying through the air and littering the floor.

 

Shizuo literally threw Izaya at the couch, laughing hard at the look of surprise on the informants face when he crashed into it. Izaya yelped loudly with the impact, then again when the couch broke with the force of his landing.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Good idea!” Shizuo replied, unbuckling his belt and already torn pants and letting them drop to the floor, his boxers following quickly. He started to shrug off what was left of his shirt and vest, stopping when thin hands grabbed his. “Huh? You’re on the floor!”

 

“I got up!” Izaya laughed back, one hand moving downward to grasp Shizuo’s cock roughly. “Bedroom?”

 

Shizuo grinned widely, ripping off Izaya’s shirt and thrusting into his hand as he nodded. Izaya let regretfully released the now ridiculously wet erection and grabbed Shizuo by the wrist, dragging him to where he figured the bedroom was. They’d barely entered the door when Izaya decided to repay Shizuo for his earlier actions, pushing him as hard as he could and forcing him to slam onto the bed.

 

Shizuo landed on his stomach and bounced slightly, legs spreading already and ass pushed high and on display.

 

“Fuck… Shizu-chan… fuck!” Izaya kicked off what had once been his pants and jumped on him, rubbing his painfully hard dick between Shizuo’s cheeks as thin fingers gripped shaking hips. “Fucking… Monster...! Whore…! Fuck!”

 

Shizuo groaned and pushed back against him, spreading his legs further apart. “Hu-hurry up!”

 

Izaya’s cock pumped out even more precum at Shizuo’s needy tone, leaving trails of in it all over his ass. He pulled back to flip Shizuo over before rifling through the drawers next to his bed, a pleased hum escaping him once he’d found what he was looking for. He grabbed a bottle of something and squeezed it onto his palm, then shoved it onto Shizuo’s cock.

 

Shizuo writhed, eyes half lidded as a series of increasingly violent threats and promises spilled from his lips. He grabbed Izaya’s hand and shoved it off him and toward the dick he so desperately needed in his ass. “FUCK ME ALREADY OR I’LL FUCKING FUCK YOU DEAD!”

 

Izaya moaned loudly, pumping himself quickly, “Shizu-chan, I need to stre-”

 

“I’M STRONG DUMBASS JUST SHOVE IT IN!”

 

Izaya, drunk as he was, didn’t need to be told twice. He moved his hand off his dick and grabbed the underside of Shizuo’s knees, pushing them toward Shizuo’s waist and spreading him as much as he could. With one hard, fluid thrust he pushed himself into Shizuo’s twitching hole, swearing loudly once he’d sheathed himself.

 

“Fuck! Tight! F-Fuck! Yes! Sh-Shizu-!”

 

Shizuo’s fingers dug into the informants ass as he groaned, feeling a mixture of intense pain and pleasure. It hurt more than he’d thought it would, but found he didn’t care. “M-move!”

 

Izaya pushed himself somehow deeper and captured Shizuo’s lips in a brutal kiss, then made to pull out. Only, he couldn’t move.

 

“Shizu-chan, re-relax!”

 

“I am relaxed! Move!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Try harder!”

 

“STOP CLENCHING!”

 

“FUCKING FUCK ME, FLEA!”

 

“I’M TRYING TOOOOH!”

 

Shizuo clenched more tightly, massaging Izaya’s cock as he did. The informant couldn’t move no matter how hard he tried, and the delicious feeling of Shizuo’s walls pumping his dick was almost too much.

 

“Izaya!” Shizuo whined, pouting with the lack of movement. He looked as though he was either going to cry or punch something, and that expression was almost enough to send Izaya over the edge.

 

“Sh-Shizu-chan… ne-need to re-relax… can’t mo-move, haa, until you do. Please relax, ha!” Izaya breathed, eyes closing tightly as he fought to control himself. He wouldn’t cum just because he had his dick in Shizuo’s ass while the beast literally begged him to fuck him, no fucking way. “N-Need to… wait…”

 

Shizuo studied Izaya’s face intently, sighing long and hard once he realised the man was serious. His fingers massaged Izaya’s ass more gently, as if they were apologising. “What do we do then?”

 

The men shared a long look before they both looked away nervously. There was nothing they could do but wait.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry you had to read this!


End file.
